


Are You Into Football?

by John_locked



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_locked/pseuds/John_locked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar's been waking up early just to see student football player, Pedro. Now, he's finally gathered up the courage to ask him out.</p><p>College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, there are still some chapters coming up. Once my laptop's fixed,the chapters shall be released. Please tell me what you think! I'll really appreciate it <3

Balthazar had to stop by the coffee shop to get a quick Americano. It wasn’t easy getting up this early, and it wasn’t dignifying either. He thanked God Ben had night classes, otherwise he'd find out about his little mission.

Balthazar carefully carried his hot coffee and walked over to the football field. The football field was fenced with window-walls so the balls won't go flying off. The lights weren't turned on since it was technically morning. Through the massive see-through walls, Balthazar could see some football players stretch. It was almost 6 o’clock, and the entire campus was still. All students were either sleeping in their bunks, or studying for their courses. Expect for the football team who had to exercise every single Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, and, of course, Balthazar.

Balthazar’s classes don’t start for another 3 hours. So, why was he up at this crazy hour?

Well, the answer to that question was because of a pair of brown eyes and a wild all-round great guy personality.

He usually hated himself when he set the alarm at 5, but it was the only time where he could see Pedro play. And see Pedro, period.

So, this time he wanted to see more of Pedro. Balthazar was keen on asking Pedro to a singing hangout. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to make more of whatever he and Pedro had (which wasn’t much… yet).

Balthazar timed his entrance perfectly cause as soon as he stepped foot inside the field, Pedro and his mate came yawning in.

“Hey, Balthazar.” Said his mate… Claus, maybe? Balthazar never could quite remember his name. And he’s too embarrassed to ask for it again for the fourth time.

“Oh, hey. You guys are… training again?” Balthazar asked. He always acts as the clueless music student who may or may not be passionate about football. Claus nodded, slowing down his pace to chat a bit, so naturally Pedro did as well.

“Yeah, every Wednesday. It’s a real chore, but we can handle it.”  Claus said, glancing at Pedro. They reached the benches and Pedro dropped his gym back next to Balthazar’s feet.

 _God, he looks really good in his training uniform, it’s almost unfair,_ Balthazar thought to himself as he shyly smiled at Pedro. Both Claus and Pedro sat on the benches and started taking out water bottles and sports shoes. Pedro hadn’t really been looking at Balthazar since he got there. He always seemed to want to focus a lot on football practice rather than deal with this enormous crush Balthazar seemed to wishfully impose on him. 

Claus smiled at Balthazar and looked down to his coffee. _Claus? Colby? Calvin? No, it was something strange and a mouth full…_

“Isn’t it too early for coffee? I mean, with that much caffeine, I’d say you’ve got 15 hours of classes.” Claus said, bags were under his eyes.

Balthazar laughed and glanced at Pedro. “I’ve got this assignment that requires us to photograph what makes peop—people energetic.”

“Oh, are you going to take photos of us?” Pedro asked, finally looking up from tying his shoe laces together.  “You’ll definitely fail your class if you do. We’re the least energetic people on Earth.”

“Well, with that attitude, we will be.” Claus said, nudging Pedro by the elbow. “Don’t let Leo hear you, he’ll have us all running up and down the field.”

“I-I’m not going to take pictures of you, no offence.” Balthazar said.

“Good, cause I don’t even look my best this morning.” mumbled Pedro, as he rubbed his head anxiously and stood up. “I hate mornings.” He was probably an inch or two taller than Balthazar. Balthazar liked people who were a bit taller than he was. He liked how cranky Pedro was in the mornings. And how serious he took football. He liked how soft and glamorous his hair looked; he wanted to rake his fingers within. He liked how easygoing he was with everyone he spoke to. He just liked Pedro in general.

“Alright, let’s go warm up. See ya, Balthazar!” said Claus, waving at him. Pedro was about to follow him, but Balthazar spoke up.

“Hey, Pedro,” he started, unsure that Pedro would actually give him the time of day. But Pedro jolted in position, his undivided attention shown through his eager eyes. Pedro might have been sleep derived, but if he was, it made him look enthusiastic.

“What’s up, Balth?” Pedro said, his voice a bit hoarse. Balthazar did not see that nickname coming a mile away, and it threw him off a bit.

“Yeah, I… I have this… gathering, party thing…with a few mates... there’s gonna be singing and dancing…” Balthazar spoke with such little conviction, he was sure Pedro was going to pass.

“Oh, are you singing? Am I gonna hear you sing?” Pedro said, rather excitedly.

Balthazar shrugged and looked down to his coffee. The steam has ceased, and he should probably drink it now.

He looked up at Pedro, caught a glimpse of him licking his bottom lip swiftly and met his gaze. “Maybe…" Balthazar smiled, "you’ll have to see it to believe it.” _What the hell am I saying?_

“Is it tonight?” Pedro asked, rubbing his chin and neck.

“Yeah. Y-you can bring…” _Shit, what was his name??_ “Your friends.”

“I’ll bring Claudio.” Pedro nodded, smiling. _Ah, Claudio!_ “He loves parties. And so do I.” Pedro then pressed his lips together before speaking again, “hey, do you mind if I have a sip of that?”

Balthazar looked down to his coffee and with no hesitation offered it to the footballer.

“Yeah, careful. I think…I actually don’t think it’s hot anymore—but it’s still got all the...you know, essence.” Balthazar chuckled, as Pedro took a tiny sip. He let out a pleased sigh, as if he’s in an espresso commercial.

“This smells so fucking good.” He said, and Balthazar found it extremely hot when Pedro swore. Seeing his lips pronounce foul words somehow made him much sexier.

Before Balthazar’s thoughts could run away with him, Pedro handed the coffee back after taking another gulp off it.

“Coffee’s on me next time.” Pedro said.

A ball dashed sharply between them, hitting the window-walls, making both boys jump in response. Balthazar dropped his Americano, soaking his shoes and

“Sorry!” they heard one of the boys call.

“Fff-- Jamie! That could have hit us!” Pedro yelled.

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.” The boy winced in guilt.

Pedro shook his head disapprovingly at the boy and looked back towards Balthazar.

“Sorry ‘bout that! They’re sort of clumsy in the mornings.” Pedro looked down towards the spilled coffee. “God, I owe you two coffees, mate.”

“Nah- it’s fine.”

“Shit, you probably didn’t even get a sip of that, didn’t you?” Pedro said, but he didn’t wait for an answer. He knew Balthazar didn’t. And he seemed to really regret asking for a sip.

“It’s fine! Really, it’s just coffee. It’s my shoes I’m worried about.”

“You’re buying him _2 pairs_ of shoes, Raymond!” yelled Pedro, angrily. But Balthazar laughed and stopped him before things got serious.

“It’s fine, Pedro. I- I was kidding.”

“I…I got to go warm up. But coffee is definitely on me next time!” Pedro promised, “And I’m definitely coming to your party.”

Balthazar nodded and watched Pedro jog towards the other players.

He examined his soaked shoes and concluded that they are definitely ruined.  Then, Balthazar smiled.

God, it was so worth it.

 


	2. Tattoos and Eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a hangout at the local bakery, Balthazar reminded himself. That's all it was: a hangout, not a date with Pedro Donaldson. Balthazar was obviously nervous for no reason.

“I think the jacket is a bit too much…” Ben suggested, as Balthazar came into their dorm.

“This is my outfit. The outfit’s not complete without the jacket…” Balthazar said, fixing the collar of his slim black jacket. He was wearing a brown and white sweater underneath and brown patched-up pants.

“Totally your call, my friend!” nodded Benedick, spinning around in his chair, “If you’re willing to look like Elvis Presley for your big date, then by all means, go right ahead!”

“This isn’t my Elvis look, and this isn’t a date.” Balthazar said, grabbing his keyboard piano case.

‘I thought you said you asked him out today…” Ben stared at his roommate confusedly. “You do realize you’ve been in love with him for a month now?”

Balthazar blushed, “I never said I was in love with him! Can you, please, get ready?”

“Is Beatrice going to be there?” Ben said, excitedly as he put on a red cap. “Or is she too busy burying a fossil?”

“That’s not what her major’s about…” Balthazar noted as he waited by the door. Ben put on his shoes and made sure he had cash in his wallet. “You do know what paleontology is, right?”

“Of course, I do! It’s like an educational Jurassic park course, right?” Ben said, a puzzled look on his face.

Balthazar laughed and opened the door. “Communication is key in a relationship, Benedick.”

“Is that your pick up line for your big hot date tonight?” Ben gave Balthazar a wide smile, and Balthazar almost swung the piano at him.

\--

It was awkward as hell, trying (and failing) to approach Pedro. Pedro had talked with literally every person in the party except for Balthazar. Balthazar wandered how someone can even be that sociable...

What felt even weirder was seeing _Ben_ connect more with Pedro than Balthazar did, despite the fact that Balthazar was the one to invite him and all. The party was at a local bakery not so far off campus. It belonged to the family of one of the English-majored students.

There were candle light bulbs everywhere, making the place glow a warm yellow. There were free samples of baked goods on all the rounded tables and drinks served at the counter. Of course, the bakery was almost packed with 25 students hanging around. A tiny stage was at the far corner, where Balthazar and some musicians got ready to perform. A band of two were playing on stage, and they sounded really good. The girl beautifully sang a song by Christina Perri with her brother on guitar.

Balthazar was going to be the finishing act, so he was a bit nervous about that. _Maybe it was a bad idea, inviting Pedro. What if he hates my singing? Shit, what if this wasn’t his kind of music?_

"Stop staring at him for two seconds, and talk to me." said Beatrice, almost sulking. Balthazar didn't even realize she was still there.

Pedro was standing next to the cupcake table, having a conversation with Ben and Claudio. His hair was combed back neatly, his eyes were glistening with a slight coat of black eyeliner, and his clothes were totally not what Balthazar would have expected. His fashion sense was a wonderful car crash. He wore a brown leather jacket with a gold-colored shirt underneath, black jeans with tiny crystal gems lined across the seam and shoes that had silver spikes at the top. It really made him stand out. _It does ironically fit him._

"Staring at who?" Balthazar replied, as if it weren’t obvious. Ursula came over and handed Balthazar some water.

"You know who, and stop staring at him.” Beatrice said, her arms crossed. “You need to be focused, remember?”

“I’ve plugged in the piano, made sure the setting’s all in place, and revised all of the sheets. I’m set, Bea.” Balthazar assured her, but she still seemed unconvinced.

“Drink some water.” Ursula instructed. He glanced at Pedro, who probably forgot Balthazar was even at the party, and took a gulp off his water.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be great. You’ll impress them all.” Ursula encouraged, giving him a smile.

After Balthazar released a heavy sigh, Beatrice nudged at his arm, “Maybe, you should go talk to him.”

“You mean, Pedro?” Balthazar really didn’t want to do that right now. 

“At least you’ll get it over with. It’ll make you feel better.” Beatrice urged, and Ursula nodded, agreeing with her. “Go.”

“Nah, he’s busy talking with Ben.” Balthazar shrugged.

“Yeah, but he came here because you asked him to. And you haven’t tried to talk to him once. So, I think you should…before your big performance.” Ursula said, and Balthazar hated how slightly convincing that was. He _did_ invite Pedro. So it’s just right he made the first move.

Balthazar glanced at the singers on stage, and Ursula said he had time, “Once Lena's done singing, it's going to be Étienne's turn.  _and_ _then_  it's going to be yours. You’ve got time. Don’t worry.”

He finished his water and walked up to Pedro. With each step, his heart pounded a little harder. What would he start with? Should he start with hi or hey? Maybe he should just stand beside Ben and wait to be noticed? Shit, he was really close now.

“Hi-Hey.” Balthazar said, regretting it immediately as he got the attention of the boys.

Thankfully, Ben was quick to react, “Balth! The ultimate star of this whole show!” He smiled widely, “Pedro, Claudio, you’ve already met the best musician in the entire university, possibly the world, the almighty Balthazar!”

Balthazar blushed when Pedro and Claudio said they were looking forward to hearing him sing.

“You’ll do great.” Pedro said. His smile was so encouraging, Balthazar felt all his anxiety float away… almost.

“Aren’t you nervous?” Claudio asked.

“No. I’ve done this before.” Balthazar replied.

“He’s got the voice of an angel! Of an actual angel!” Ben announced enthusiastically, “And the way he plays on that piano is just simply… it’s simply magic, really!”

“I’ll bet it is.” Pedro winked, taking a madeleine off the table.

“He’s even got a piano tattooed on his wrist!” Ben said, turning towards Balthazar, “show them! You didn’t go through the hellish pain of getting a tattoo for nothing!”

“It wasn’t that…painful.” Balthazar responded, as he pushed back his left sleeve to reveal a blue tattoo of a few piano keys on his wrist.

“That’s so cool!” Pedro yelled, his fingers brushed against Balthazar’s tattoo. Balthazar didn’t expect Pedro to touch him, so he kind of held his breath while Pedro examined his tattoo.

“Do you get paid to sing here?” Claudio asked, looking straight at Balthazar. “Or is this for uni?” Pedro stopped touching him and glanced at Claudio.

“Umm…” Balthazar was about to answer when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“You’re up, Stanley.” said Adam, one of the baristas, as he pointed at the stage.

“I thought… Étienne was next.” Balthazar said, puzzled.

Adam shrugged, “he’s a no-show.”

“Okay,” he assured Adam and turned towards the guys.

“Duty awaits.” He said, and everyone yelled their “good lucks!” and “break a leg! But not literally!” comments.

Once Balthazar got on stage, no one else existed. It was just him and the piano. He didn’t want to look at anyone, or acknowledge anything.

He just positioned himself behind the piano, glanced at the microphone and then began singing. 


End file.
